


Temp Santa

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester finds himself filling in for Santa after a misunderstanding involving a shotgun of rock salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temp Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsinger77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsinger77/gifts).



> Holiday Drabble for dragonsinger who wanted Dean helping Santa

“No one is going to freaking believe this,” Dean mumbled under his breath as he dropped himself down the chimney and made his way to the Christmas tree. He opened the bag, which had appeared empty up on the roof, only to find a couple of wrapped gifts inside.

Dean placed the gifts around the tree, grabbed a few cookies from the plate and moved back over to the chimney, allowing himself to be sucked up the shoot. He was glad he wasn’t a geek like his brother because he had a feeling understanding the physics involved in this whole thing would make his head hurt.

He noticed the old guy snoring in the sleigh and Dean grumbled, “By all means, let me do all the hard work.”

“You shot me, remember?”

“It was rock salt and you were in my motel room.”

“I was leaving you a gift, young man, though I can't help but wonder why. You should've been on the naughty list,” he replied.

"It would've saved us both a lot of trouble," Dean said. Santa sighed and watched Dean carefully as Dean sat down next to him. Dean smiled sheepishly. He really hadn't meant to hurt Santa and ruin Christmas for millions of kids, which was why he allowed himself to get talked into this insanity. Dean added, "I'm still not sure this isn't some weird dream."

"Ponder that later. We're not even halfway through the deliveries yet." Santa pointed to the reigns of the sleigh and said, “Now's not the time for laziness, Dean Winchester."

“You’re a real pain in the ass, Santa.”


End file.
